


Fairy Culture

by Sanctified_Jasper



Series: Alternative Winx Continuity [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: DO NOT POST TO AN UNOFFICIAL APP, Do not post to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctified_Jasper/pseuds/Sanctified_Jasper
Summary: Cultural tidbits about the Fairies of the Magical DimensionAlso some tangential information on Witches and Wizards
Series: Alternative Winx Continuity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Physical Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some places to avoid

**The NO-GO Zone**

Amongst Fairies, there are certain areas of their bodies that are considered more vulnerable than others; specifically, a Fairy’s upper back where their Wings manifest is considered to be a private area on a similar (though different) level to a Fairy’s breasts or posterior.  
While not an area considered to be sexual in nature, the upper back of a Fairy is very much a no-touch zone. This mind set predates the Great Hunts (in which many Fairies had their Wings torn off by Fairy Hunters), though a marked increase in the severity of reactions to being touched on the upper back and Wing Site was noted after the Age of Hunting.

For the most part, a Fairy will only allow members of their family to touch their back with no repercussion; less often, but still common, Fairies with intense Platonic bonds can be seen touching one another’s upper back, reaffirming the level of trust they share.

Perhaps surprisingly, lovers who are not also Fairies are less likely to be given the same allowance. While non-Fairy lovers _are_ given permission to touch a Fairy’s back, it is usually only after several years together. This is not necessarily a trust issue, so much as a subconscious bias that non-Fairies will not understand the implications of the touch, and will not understand how vulnerable the upper back feels to Fairies.

(Witches share a similar distaste for being touched on the back, but this is more to do with the assumption that everyone wants to _stab them in the back_.)  
****

* * *

**Let’s Get Low**

The lower back is a far less treacherous place to casually touch a Fairy, though even that comes with it’s own set of restrictions. In terms of relationships, allowing touch of the lower back indicates a close, but somewhat formal (or new) relationship. In times of emotional discomfort, a hand on the lower back indicates solidarity. (Metaphorically ‘I’ve got your back.’/'I’m with you/we’re in this together.’)

* * *

**Meeting Half Way**

Stroking across the back curve of the shoulder - from around the collar bone to around the back of the armpit, along the (outside) line of a standard bra strap - is a greeting reserved for close non-fairy friends. _Almost_ _always_ initiated by the Fairy, it tells the non-Fairy they may return the gesture, and shows a high level of trust with (or respect for) the non-Fairy.  
The only exception to the initiation order (who touches whom first) is with non-Fairy lovers who have reached the level of what (for a Fairy friend or lover) would be the full upper back touching stage.  
This line of touch is far enough away from a Fairy’s central mass that if they change their minds, they may easily avoid the touch, but close enough to the Wing Site to demonstrate a mutual understanding, care and respect.

* * *

TLDR; Don’t touch a Fairy’s upper back without her permission, you’ll get smacked so hard your teeth will rattle.


	2. Hairy Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerning the Hair of Fairies

While it is a popular belief (amongst non-Fairies or those unfamiliar with them) that the easiest way to stop a Fairy is to grab their hair, this is simply not true and grabbing a Fairy’s hair is in fact, quite difficult.

This is because Fairy Hairstyles are affected by the Manifesting Magic a Fairy uses when they transform, which allows for (and creates) elaborate and even impractical seeming hairstyles. During the Manifestation – or Transformation – the magic which alters the hair’s appearance also coats the individual strands to keep the hairstyle neat, out of their face and prevent snagging, knotting or interference with a Fairy’s wings.

While some Fairies do have certain inclinations with hair concerning styles and allowing others (even hairdressers) to touch, this has more to do with personal preferences or _planetary/World_ based culture than Fairy Culture as a whole.


	3. Physical Fitness (is not a fad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Physical training for Fairies

While speculation has arisen _many_ times over the history of the Magical Dimension, the intense fitness regimes used by Fairies has nothing to do with Vanity. Manifesting Magic impacts the whole body, not just the clothes of the Fairy, and can take a toll over time if a Fairy’s body is not capable of handling the magical surge. Ensuring peak physical fitness reduces the negative effects Manifestation can have, it also allows the body to channel more magic than it might otherwise be capable of, and heightens a Fairy’s ability in the more physical side of any combat they may undertake. (Some magics are quite physical in nature, and entire branches of magical martial arts exist through out the Magical Dimension.)


	4. Age of Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Life Span of Fairies

The more powerful a Fairy is, the longer they live. This is an inherent side effect of Fairy magic, specifically its regenerative properties. Once a Fairy reaches a certain level of Power, it is not uncommon for them to reject any new Forms or Bonds, or even to terminate old ones, in order to curb their Powers.

As a Fairy grows older, their Power experiences natural growth outside of other influences such as training or level ups.

At a certain level, the Power increase gets too far ahead of itself and a Fairy becomes effectively Immortal*. While Fairies are prepared for longer life spans than those around them, the idea of watching everyone they ever care about fade away while the Fairy is left behind, is repugnant to them, and many will intentionally limit themselves to a few centuries.

While rare, Fairies are capable of sharing their lifespans with others, though typically only a single life can be tethered to their own. The most common of these Bonds it the Love Bond.

When a Fairy meets someone who they want to spend their life with, and who wants to spend theirs with the Fairy, (and they know it will work out between them) the Fairy will link their magical selves together, allowing a small trickle of Fairy magic to lengthen the partner’s life span to match the Fairy’s.

This does have the side effect of shortening the Fairy’s lifespan, but any Fairy who would chose a Life Partner would begin to Fade after their death anyway, and thus would not find it to be a ‘sacrifice.’

* * *

(Contrary to popular fiction, killing the Fairy will not instantly kill their partner, though the partner will begin to age at a normal rate. The early death of a partner who’s lost their Fairy companion is more a result of the partner losing their will to go on alone, though many have in fact died of natural causes decades after their Fairy.)

* * *

Some fairies choose to go into hermitage/self imposed exile to meditate on their powers and disperse them back into the cosmos. It is a long, slow, self controlled death that often imbues the place they chose with remnants of their powers.

* * *

Longevity is not exclusive to Fairies, and Witches and Wizards can live 'abnormally' long lives if they are powerful enough, but Fairies can reach a level of power far beyond what Witches or Wizards can normally obtain, and so will often have lifespans which surpass them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is the reason The Dragon Fire (and the Duty as its Vessel) is passed from one Fairy to another, as being the Vessel is instant Immortality, regardless of the Vessel’s personal power.
> 
> *Immortality in this case refers to longevity, and near eternal youth**, a Fairy can still be injured and even killed (by 'unnatural’ causes).
> 
> **Some Fairies can and will allow themselves to age in order to stop people taking one look at their youthful visage and assuming they’re inexperienced.


	5. Power and Form (Ixa/Ixy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerning Transformation/Manifestation

**The Ixa**

An ancient word that means ‘magical manifestation/transformation’, Ixa is the word originally used to describe the Fairy Form. After the Great Hunting which lead to the [creation of Witches](https://alternativewinxcontinuity.tumblr.com/post/172619290780/winx-alt-con-witches-vs-fairies), a variation of the word, Ixy, came into use, to differentiate between the two lines of magical beings.

It is no longer known whether the tradition of ending the names of fairies with the 'a’ and ending the names of witches with the 'y’, came first or derived from the Ixa/Ixy variations.

Over time, as more and more variations and stages of Ixa were created and discovered (Believix, Harmonix etc.) the word came to be used as a suffix ’-ix’ used to name the various Ixa that appeared.

The exception to the naming trend is the first fairy form, which still uses its traditional epitaph (literally just 'the first form’) and the form of witches, which is technically called the Moerix (the form of grief), but which people simply call 'the witch form.’

* * *

**Aesthetic**

The aesthetic of a fairy’s Ixa is generally unique to each person. The magically manifestation of a fairy’s magic, the Ixa represents everything a fairy is.

It can display their preferred colours, their favoured styles, and for those who know how to 'read’ an Ixa, it can tell a _lot_ about a fairy’s personality and power.

Some Ixa can be influenced by the styles of others, but this tends to only occurs in 'gifted forms’ and is more like the signature of an artist, than an overhaul.

(ie. The Believix form from Roxy takes its cues from her personal style preferences, but still allows the Winx’s own personalities to show through, this in turn influenced their Lovix and Sophix which, [coming from Earth Fairies ](https://alternativewinxcontinuity.tumblr.com/post/172619316440/winx-club-alternate-history)also [contains the Believix abilities](https://alternativewinxcontinuity.tumblr.com/post/172619336485/winx-alternative-cannon-transformations).)

It is possible for a fairy to alter their Ixa through sheer will power and focus, if they feel they have changed significantly, and that their Ixa has not changed to reflect that. Some fairies through out history have altered their Ixa to reflect the person they wished to be, or felt they should be because of duties or promises or their own desires.


	6. Fairies Vs Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Difference between Fairies and Witches

Within the Winx Club universe, ‘active' magicals can be broken down into three main categories: Wizards, Witches and Fairies.

Only one of these is male, while the other two are female.

So why do girls get two variations while boys only get one?

Well: They kind of don’t.

The two main differences in Fairies and Witches is the 'existence/lack of wings,’ and how their powers are displayed i.e. positive verses negative.

* * *

**Fairy Hunters + Fairy Wings**

Fairy Hunters hunt down Fairies, and rip off their wings, but why is that?

Because – and this relates to the reason some fairy forms look similar and others look very different – when a Fairy transforms, it is a physical manifestation of her magical powers, the Wings Specifically are complete creations of their magic, and thus, hold the most potent and non-volatile form of Fairy Magic.

Rip off a Fairies Wings and 'grind it up', and you can basically snort pure Fairy magic in high quantities, which unlike most other forms of magic, can be absorbed directly into another person's core to increase their own power/abilities. (While it is theoretically possible, there is no known way to fully transfer powers without harming one or both participants in some manner.)

* * *

**The Hunt + Fallout**

In the Beginning, there were no Witches, there were good Fairies and Bad Fairies and there were good Wizards and there were bad Wizards.

And some of those bad Wizards, became Fairy Hunters, and those Fairy Hunters tore the Wings from Fairies. For the most part, Fairy Hunters saw no threat in letting a Fairy live after having their Wings torn off, since their magical core was effectively crippled. (And their life expectancy was 'not long' at best.)

This was a mistake on the part of Fairy Hunters.

The surviving Fairies used their pain and the knowledge of dark wizards to create a new type of magic, one that thrived on suffering.

No matter how powerful these Fairies became however, their Wings would never grow back, their core too traumatised to recreate the manifestations of power lost.

Then came the children of the Wingless Fairies, and they, having an inherent sense learned as they developed in the womb, also failed to manifest Wings. And so on, and so on, the memory of trauma carried on, and the Fairies without Wings became a separate 'species’ altogether: Witches.

This is why Witches can 'become’ Fairies, because they aren’t actually all that different, one group simply uses darker magic, and have the magical equivalent of genetic memory which holds them back from not manifesting Wings, because Wings can be taken.

In order for a Witch to manifest Wings, they have to let go of the primal fear and embrace the 'light' side of their magic, to trust completely in themselves.

This is also why Witches do not have 'naturally’ occurring power ups as Fairies do (such as Charmix and Enchantix): because Witches themselves were not a 'naturally occurring phenomenon.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: Witches were Fairies until Fairy Hunters tore their (ancestors’) Wings off and created a genetic/magical trauma that pushed the survivors to the Dark Side.
> 
> As an aside: When Galatea’s Wings were destroyed, her magical core itself was maimed, but the wings were not taken, and this is an important distinction, because the magical core was severely traumatised, but still effectively 'whole’, which allowed Musa to apply Fairy Dust, undoing the damage caused by the dark magic, and repairing the Core to a point where it could recreate its physical manifestation (the Wings).


	7. Enchantix Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few words about the Enchantix form

One of the three main* fairy forms, Enchantix is considered by many to be the truest expression of a fairy’s self.

The Enchantix Form is earned when a fairy faces an act of self-sacrifice and truly understands what they are willing to give of themselves for the benefit of those in their care. Because of the understanding-of-self needed to achieve the form, it almost always comes at a point when a fairy makes a sacrifice for those they care about.

The correlation of this and the ‘loved one’ being from the fairy’s home world has caused a misbelief that a fairy must perform an act of sacrifice for someone from their home world, but the intention behind the act, not the target, is the true trigger for the transformation.

Because of what earning an Enchantix entails, most fairies keep the event surrounding it to themselves. It is considered to be a **very** private matter, and when a fairy does talk about it, it will usually be with their family, or with their Circle.

The sacrificial nature of the earning means that many fairies throughout history have earned their Enchantix in very public ways, which has given the Magical Dimension the 'understanding’ that Enchantix fairies have performed heroic feats for the good of many. This is not entirely correct, but is close enough to the truth that no one bothers attempting to correct the assumption.

This has also lead to a certain default level of respect for Enchantix fairies across the Magical Dimension, and a 'generally frowned upon’ attitude towards those who ask about how an Enchantix was earned. For the most part, people make a blanket assumption about heroic acts, and get on with things, but there are some forums on the magical web dedicated to figuring out how certain fairies earned their Enchantix.

Some fairies have been known to obtain their Enchantix outside of life-or-death situations, but this is rare, and is typically related to (occurs close enough to) a life-or-death situation, that it can be said to be relevant to the triggering of the transformation.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Main in that they are obtained by intense self reflection or personal growth and can (99.99% of the time) be obtained by any fairy without outside interference or assistance.
> 
> ** Mila of Callisto, who served during one of the few Dimension-wide wars of the Magical Dimension, was said to have earned hers while waiting quietly in a field.
> 
> The relevant life-or-death situation relevant to the situation was that she had volunteered to stay behind while her fellow soldiers were fleeing, so that she could delay the approaching enemy forces which would have otherwise wiped out her entire battalion.
> 
> Afterwards, Mila was overheard telling her sister: 'I don’t know what happened, one second I was preparing to die as violently as possible, secure in the knowledge my comrades would be safe a while longer, and the next thing I know, I’ve got the wings and power source to save everyone and not die.’
> 
> ***with thanks to 'Emily’ who left a review on another fic inspiring this Fairy Culture dump.


	8. Trading Favours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Informal Currency of Fairies

Earth humans have many stories featuring the Fae and their love of making tricky deals. This belief that fairies can be bartered with is both wrong and right.

While fairies are fond of helping others, there is a difference in asking for help in order to help in general, ie “please help me save this village from Cranky Evil”, and asking for a personal favour, ie “please help me with my personal problems.”

The exact line of difference between the two can get a little blurry on some matters, and in such cases can only be determined by the parties involved on a case-by-case basis.

In broad terms, a **general request** is _almost_ always met with affirmation and free help, a **personal request** does _typically_ result in a bargain. Many Fairy schools often have an ‘unspoken’ currency of personal favours and I.O.U.s, with favours (and who owes what to whom) changing hands to pay debts.

The exact return depends on the fairy in question, their wants, needs, and relationship with the asking party, with no set 'pricing’ for services rendered even though this system has been observed across all inhabited planet of the Magical Dimension.

This favour based bartering system as an inherent behaviour is unique to fairies within the Magical Dimension, no other magical species, not even witches*, are known to put such stock in the exchange of favours which often go unused for years.

Non-fairies have speculated that it is a facet of the fairy community-mind, or the inherent mindset most fairies share that draws them to form connections with others, the given-and-owed favours linking two fairies together, the exchanged favours linking even more beyond the original bargain.

Though some anthropologists have asked fairies directly, the desire to barter in favours over material objects is something no fairy has yet been able to explain in a satisfactory manner.

While no other group exhibits the same favour based barter system, there have been recorded cases of non-fairy _individuals*_ who have participated extensively with it, though it should be noted that these individuals are often the long term partners or team mates of fairies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Side note: Mercatury, the Witch of Trade, is historically the only witch to use the favour barter system with any real presence, despite not partnering with a fairy for any notable length of time.


	9. Wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Wizards, and Witches, and high transformations

Despite appearance, the division of Fairies&Witches and Wizards is _not_ a gender based one.

Though female Heroes are more commonly seen, male Fairies&Witches, as well as female Wizards do still occur.

The division between the two classes is based on the type of magical power they wield. Fairies&Witches come from the same [Origin](https://alternativewinxcontinuity.tumblr.com/post/172619290780/winx-alt-con-witches-vs-fairies) and wield Thematic magic which makes them incomparably strong in their native ‘elemental’ fields, Wizards possess a high level of magic comparable to that of Fairies&Witches but lack the attachment to a specific Aspect of reality that give Fairies&Witches their unique epithets (ie. Fairy of Music, Witch of Storms, etc.)

Further, Wizards are a type of Active magical _._

* * *

While all people of the Magical Dimension have an inherent level of magic, Active magicals are those who spell cast as natural as breathing. When untrained, Active magicals are more likely to have outburst of power when under extreme emotion stress, unless their powers are being restrained by outside influences.

Between the level of 'Inherently magical’ and 'Actively magical’ lies the 'Intuitively magical’, those who have more than an inherent magic, but not enough to suffer magcial outbursts, they are comparable to Earth’s psychics, deeply intuitive and empathic.

While Inherents cannot use magic of their own, and must use artefacts or prepared spells, Intuitives can use subtle magic though it takes long periods on intense focus. Intuitives are often drawn to craft based jobs, imbuing their work with low levels of magic that can later be manipulated for specific purposes.

* * *

Of the four classes of Active magicals, only three have names: Fairy, Witch and Wizard.

These are the classes who train beyond mere control, who learn more than a few basic spells and how to not explode with magic every time they get upset. (The Fourth class being made up of those who train only enough to remain in control of themselves but not enough to qualify for one of the other three classes.)

Having little to no external display of their power levels or training, Witches and Wizards have titled levels that are acknowledged between the various schools, and are earned by passing 'standard requirements’.

**Wizard* Levels:**

Initiate, Journeyman, Mage, Paladin, Sage, Sophon**

**Witch Levels:**

Initiate, Disciple, Sorceress, Striga, Lamia, Custosy**

Most students graduate their schools at Journeyman or Disciple levels, though some students like the Trix or Nabu of Andros readily achieve Mage/Sorceress before graduation.

(Though the classes of Active magicals are not divided by gender but presence or lack of Thematic magic, the high gender ratio causes many gender assigned terms within each class. While variations of the titles crop up, the term Sorcerer can mean either a male witch of sorceress level, or a male wizard of similar power, who has chosen to pursue darker magical pathways. Warlock is almost exclusively used for evil wizards.)

*Within the Class of Wizards there are many different schools who may specialise in specific areas and use unique titles in addition to the standard tiers, just as some planets have their own Wizard specific subcultures and identifying terms or traditions.

**It should be noted, that despite 'academic’ opinions, _both_ Wizards and Witches are capable of achieving Guardianship (the level of a Guardian Fairy), though it is _very_ rare, and even rarer is it acknowledged by the general populace of the Magical Dimension.

* * *

Unlike Witches, whose origins in the Fairy class and their Thematic magic give them the ability to Manifest a _basic Form_ , Wizards have no such ability.

Which is not to say that neither Witch nor Wizard can acquire Manifest forms.

Fairies themselves only have 3 Innate Forms, Forms which they can achieve by themselves no matter where they’re from.

Gifted Forms, which are acquired by receiving Blessings or creating Bonds with specific Magical Creatures, can in theory be obtained by _any_ Active Magical.

Who can what Cheat Sheet:

*Fabula, World of Myth and Legend. Sister World to Mysemne, the World of Memory. While Mysemne is a world of history, and keeps factual historical records of the entire Magical Dimension, Fabula is home to the Story Keepers and the Legends and Myths of the Magical Dimension. Fabula is said to be the home of _every_ work of Fiction in the Magical Dimension.

**Bloomix is an Ancient form that has born several names throughout history, Bloomix being the latest.

(The Astralix & Valdrix are pure Alt Con and do not exist in Canon. Likewise Clariel in the Alt Con is the Founder Fairy of Alfea.)

* * *

Regardless of what form Active magical can and cannot obtain, Fairies are the only ones who Manifest wings with their Form.

Merfairies are the exception to many of these rules, being a peculiar subsect of Fairy. Some classes, such as Paladin also occasionally possess wings, but these are created through magical study, and are not an inherent ability or Form like Fairy Wings.

Wizards who achieve a high Mage level can manifest magical armour which may appear like a transformation, but is constructed by the Wizard and is the result of intense study and preparation, rather than an innate ability like that of Fairies&Witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR:
> 
> Wizards don’t have Basic Forms, but they, like Witches can Theoretically obtain wingless versions of several (Gifted) “Fairy” Forms.


	10. Fairy Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nature of Fairy Wings

Despite their delicate appearance, Fairy Wings are actually impervious to _most_ forms of _physical_ damage. This is because they are made from condensed magical energy, a literal manifestation of a fairy’s magical core. (And also why there isn’t always a direct point of contact between a fairy’s wings and back.)

Functionally, and in addition to giving a fairy their ability to fly, they operate in much the same way as a witch’s magical circle, or a wizard’s staff, focusing and strengthening a fairy’s spells far beyond what they would otherwise be capable of. It has also been seen to be a more efficient focus than magical circles or staffs.

This is why earned transformations like the Enchantix have more unique wing patterns, versus wings like the Zoomix, or Sirenx forms, which are designed to enable specific abilities.

While their energy based nature makes it difficult to cause physical damage or effects, there do exist certain types of minerals and poisons which _can_ physically interact with a fairy’s wings, but these generally contain some level of negative or evil energy, which disrupts the ‘magical circuits’ of the wing, effectively 'gunking the wings up’ and harming a fairy’s ability to fly.

* * *

Appearing visually to be much like the fine membrane of a butterfly’s wing, the energy fields which comprise a fairy’s wing exist on a sliding scale between solid and non-corporeal, this fluctuating state in addition to the infusion of magic in a fairy’s hair, allows the wings and hair to exist in the same space without tangling with one another.

* * *

For the most part, people don’t touch a fairy’s wings because it is a piece of their magical core, and is therefore an incredibly intimate act.

On the rare occasion someone _is_ invited to touch, the energy fields of the wing(s) hold together to create an incredibly thin membrane which may cause very mild 'pins and needles’ at the point of contact for the invited party.

The recipient fairy can feel the point of contact in much the same way as someone who’s recovering from local anaesthetic, there is a sense of contact, but limited sensory information.

As part of a fairy’s own magic, they have kinaesthetic awareness of the wings, a sense of where the wings are and what they’re doing, as they do with any other limb, however there are no true nerve endings in the wings, and the external sensory input exists only to aid in the fairy’s environmental awareness.

* * *

Those who do attempt to touch uninvited a typically Fairy Hunters.

The few who aren’t Fairy Hunters, but are _that rude_ find their hands passing through the wing(s) and experiencing the unpleasant side effects of basically sticking their hand in compact fields of pure elemental/thematic magical energy. (The exact intensity is determined by how annoyed the fairy is with the person, and those who genuinely only touched by accident have been known to get off with little more than a light 'zap.’)

It is also for the aforementioned reasons Fairy Hunters go after Fairy Wings, using a combination of the materials which can physically affect the wings, and evil forms of magic in order to gain a foot hold in the fairy’s core in order to extract it.

* * *

The primary weakness of Fairy Wings is magic designed to disrupt the wings’ stability. There are dozens of different forms of magic which can damage a fairy’s wings on a case by case basis, but very few forms of magic* which can universally harm the wings of fairies.

Most forms of magic need to be 'calibrated’ to each fairy since fairies draw their powers from various sources, and what may harm a Fire Fairy, might not harm a Water Fairy.

For the most part** the majority of magically induced wing damage can be counteracted with an application of Fairy Dust, even in cases where the wings seem to be destroyed, though it should be noted that Dust from a fairy of thematic compatibility shows greater results than Dust from a fairy of incompatible thematic magic. (Musa and Galatea are both music based fairies, where as Bloom and Aisha are fire and water based, respectively.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*The only known spell belonged to a group of Fairy Hunters known as the Wizards of the Black Circle, though it is said before the disappearance of both the Wizards and the Fairies of Earth, Queen Morgana and her people discovered a way to counteract the spell.)
> 
> (**which is to say, short of core extraction at the hands of Fairy Hunters)
> 
> -
> 
> TLDR:  
> Fairy Wings are thin membranes of magical energy which shift between solid and not-solid as needs require, and are almost immune to physical damage.  
> They can be touched, but whether the thing touching them feels something solid or passes through a layer of energy depends on whether they were invited/allowed to touch.  
> The exception being Fairy Hunters, who can force the wings into a solid state for nefarious reasons


	11. Guardian Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes a Guardian Fairy a Guardian Fairy

Guardian is both a Fairy Level, _and_ a Career Title.

However, while all Titled Guardian Fairies have achieved the Guardian Level, not all fairies who’ve achieved the Guardian Level, have the Title.

Unlike any other Transformation, the Guardian Level comes with no _outward_ indication of achievement, no new outfit, no new wings; but there is no _visible_ change when a fairy becomes a Guardian, their Magical Perception and Magical Empathy increases dramatically, infusing their magical essence in a unique manner which can be detected by other Guardian Fairies, or by observant magicals.

It is achieved only after extensive training and experience, and so it is rare, but not unheard of, for younger fairies to achieve it.

Much like Enchantix is earned by a moment of understanding what a fairy is willing to sacrifice of themselves for others, Guardianship is earned when a high level fairy undergoes a moment of self-realisation. (“Yes, this is what I’m meant to do, to protect on this grand of a scale, not just the people I love, but all the people and the world(s).”)

Guardianship cannot be lucked into, it takes more than the introspection that earns the Charmix or Enchantix forms, it is a **deliberate choice of life long dedication and commitment.**

* * *

Titled Guardians are typically given the Title by the government/ruling body of their Home World, after receiving nomination by a known Guardian, as most Guardians accept Guardianship of their places of origin. While Titles of Guardianship are acknowledged Dimension over, the exact political power that comes with them changes from planet to planet, with some planets occasionally refusing to acknowledge the authority of a visiting Guardian Fairy if their planets are at odds with each other at the time.

(The exception to this are fairies who are Titled by Alfea, as only students who achieve Guardianship before graduation are Titled by the school, and are therefore considered to be ‘neutral’ parties. (and unbelievably powerful.))

In addition to protecting the worlds they serve from invasion or attack, Guardian Fairies, Titled or not, are partially responsible for the Magical Stability of their world, which is why there exist a distinction between _A_ Guardian Fairy of a world, and _The_ Guardian Fairy of a world.

(Every world can have several Guardians active at any one time, the exact number depends on the world, and whether or not replacements are available when current Guardians are ready to retire and go from 'active duties’ to a more advisory role.)

_The_ (new) Guardian Fairy of a world is chosen when they are young, and long before _The_ (current) Guardian Fairy is ready to retire, this is to ensure that the potential replacement _wants_ to become _The_ (new) Guardian Fairy, and another can be found if they don’t.

Unlike other Guardian Fairies, _The_ Guardian Fairy is specifically selected by their power type.

Each world has its own type of magic, its Thematic Magic, like Solaria is the world of Light and the Sun, and Zenith is the world of Technology, _The_ Guardian Fairy will always possess a power that matches or exemplifies the power of their world, like Stella and Tecna.

It is not unusual for a member of the royal family of a world to become The Guardian Fairy, but it is not a certainty. Power Themes tend to be genetic, family lines passing on the same _type_ of thematic power, whether the exact same power, or variations of the same – Stella’s (paternal) family line has always produced sun fairies (or on rare occasions, fairies of bright celestial bodies), Bloom’s family is filled with fire fairies, (wild fire, hearth fire, fire light) – and the reason many royal families have powers which so closely match the powers of the world, is because the royal lines (Or at least those which are hereditary) were mostly started by what were essentially the first Guardian Fairies.

Guardians who don’t receive Titles either become essentially understudies, or second string for Titled Guardians, or find themselves travelling the Magical Dimension, often acting in capacity as bounty hunters tracking down escaped criminals, or monsters that crop up, answering calls for additional aid when a world’s Guardians would like a bit of extra help.

UnTitled Guardians who don’t remain with their world, often accept the entire Magical Dimension as the area of their Guardianship. (In their later years, these Guardians may settle down on worlds under the understanding that “the whole Dimension is still under my protection, by I am currently in charge of looking after this little corner of it.”)

(Alfean Guardians, those who are Titled by Alfea, act in a similar capacity if they don’t have a chosen world, but are also (as _acknowledged_ Guardians) called upon to act as impartial parties during negotiations, and will occasionally put of graduating for several months in order to complete a course on Inter-Galactic Diplomacy.)

All Guardians possess at least their Enchantix, and while it is not an actual requirement for achieving Guardianship, it is an important step to the power level and self-awareness that enables a fairy to reach it.

* * *

(While no records exist to modern day, there are several stories of a handful of _witches_ who were said to have achieved Guardian status, whether it is true or not is open to academic debate, with most academics, historians and magi-anthropologists denying the claims under the reasoning that “witches on the whole lack the mindset to choose such a selfless act of life long dedication.”  
Many witches would like to hex said academics on the grounds “their degrees, doctorates and other such fancies don’t teach them $h*t.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR:  
> Guardian Fairy is both a fairy level, and a job. It is earned by choice and requires pre-existing high power levels, and dedication to protecting people and planets.  
> Head Guardian in Charge of a planet is often a member of the royal family, and it’s just another facet of they run the world to ensure the safety and well being of their people.
> 
> Some Guardians look out for the entire Magical Dimension, whether by acting as interstellar bad-asses, or unbiased third party diplomats.


	12. Major Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes a Major Fairy a Major Fairy

Culturally, Major Fairies are found more often on Colony Worlds, like Earth and Magix, which have a historical mish-mash of peoples and powers. They are leaders in their field of Thematic Magic and often community leaders as well.

Major Fairy is like Guardian Fairy, it is a power level that doesn’t have a transformation, there’s something that can be sensed by other Fairies (or magicals), but it is also a title.

Unlike Guardianship, Majority is a level that only a few fairies achieve and it has to do with their power type.

The Transformation held when Majority is achieved doesn’t matter, but it does tend to be a later in life type of achievement.

Major Fairies represent a Thematic Element in a more ‘pure’ form. The Winx all possess powers that could eventually become a Major Power (Fire, The Aspect of Nature which is all Plants, Music*, Technology, Celestial Bodies, Water). A fairy like Nova, Fairy of Candle Light, doesn’t have the Thematic Focus to achieve Majority.

Majority is also something that has to be _actively pursued_ , a fairy has to do _a lot_ of self exploration and really understand their power to its fullest. It’s not unusual for a fairy to go on a literal journey of self discovery to various places to learn more about their power 'as seen from different cultural perspectives’ in order to rid themselves of any subconscious bias they may have about their own Power Source. (Like Bloom in canon season 3 when she went to the dragon planet (Pyros) and basically meditated her way to Enchantix, but a hell of a lot more extensive.)

In terms of Dimension Wide acknowledgement, Major Fairies only go by the title in specific cultural settings, which generally occur when they need 'a title’ but don’t have any noble/royal heritage or any fancy magical titles.

Or if the fairy becomes a leader for a group of people who share some subset of their Power Source either for protection or education purposes. Very much a 'this person is powerful and can understand our own powers and is therefore the best person to watch out for us’ kind of thing.

With in the Alt Con, Major Fairies have a Mastery in their field so great, they’ve developed a unique ability to give other fairies 'Gifts’ or 'Blessings’ which allow the recipient to take on 'environmental transformations’ that gives them a better handle on the Power being Blessed. IE, Aurora, Fairy of Ice and Snow, Major Fairy of the Artic Regions can Gift the Lovix Form, this form gives superior protection against cold (both natural and unnatural) as well as making ice easier to handle for them from a magical perspective. (If someone is elementally opposed and just can’t do ice based magic, they’ll have an easier time trying in this form.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Music can be grouped under Sound, but is thematically distinct enough, and covers enough of a variety under its own umbrella to count as a Major Thematic Power.


End file.
